


Wednesday Afternoon

by Red_Sinner



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Ouija, i forgot to post this a while back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-08 15:40:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18897634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sinner/pseuds/Red_Sinner
Summary: Ryan wants to talk to someone he hasn't seen in a long time but doesn't have a way to contact that person.





	Wednesday Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Death, Shooting, Sad, oof  
> \----------------------------------  
> This was supposed to come out of Shane's birthday but the wifi at my home turned off

Ryan is a lonely boy, not wanting to interact with anybody who didn’t fit his ideals. He is uptight, privileged and walks around with a stick up his ass. He is picky, no not picky, he only cares about his own wants. Ryan still wants someone to love. So if he couldn’t find a lover in the living he might as well find one in the dead. He went to the closest Toys R Us and went to the board game section, I’m pretty sure we know what’s going to happen. First, he picks up Life and a few other games. Then, he walks over to the very thing he is looking for: the Spirit Board. Placing the box in between Monopoly and Twister. Finally, he went straight to the cashout.  
“You’re going to have a party night?” The teenager asks the grown man.  
“Yes, we are hoping to play drunk twister.” Ryan lies to the teen.  
“Drunk spirit summoning?” The teen asks looking at the adult.  
“It’s not my house and I was in charge of games,” Ryan says slightly irritated.  
“That’ll be 106.70 dollars and are you using card or cash?” The teen asks.  
“Card and no receipt please,” Ryan says pulling out his black card.  
Ryan swiped and put his card back into his wallet. Ryan also pulled out a 20 dollar bill, he just wanted to go home already.  
“Thank you for coming today, have a good rest of the day.” The teen said.  
“No problem, here’s a twenty for gas on your way home,” Ryan says placing the two bags into his cart.  
The teen didn’t say anything but smile and put the money away. Ryan made his way to the exit and put the cart up. Walking to the black car he rode in, he got inside and turned it on. He placed the bag on the passenger side and drove back home. Along the way, Ryan stopped by a McDonalds and ordered one black coffee. He called his brother to come over, he realized he couldn’t do it alone.  
“Hey, Rick, can you come over to my place? I want to have a meeting.” Ryan said into his phone.  
“Why, you know I’m busy with my job.” His brother says with a tired voice.  
“Just call in sick, they won’t care if you don’t show up for one day. Come on, Ricky, I have a way to contact Ms. Norris.” Ryan says trying to convince his brother to come over.  
“I’m sorry, Ryan, I have a job to do. Why don’t you call your one friend? What’s his name, Nick?” Ricky asks trying to hang up.  
“Nicholas is his name, and no, he passed two years ago,” Ryan says taking a left turn.  
“Well, I’m sorry for your loss, why don’t you contact him and leave me alone. Goodbye, Ryan.” Ricky says hanging up.  
Ryan tosses his phone to the side  
“Hey, Shane, don’t you think it’s funny that any minute you could die,” Ryan asks out loud.  
No response.  
“Don’t worry about it, I have a way to bring you back,” Ryan says pulling into his driveway.  
Silence.  
“Come on, I’m doing this for us, you always wanted the best for us and I’m doing the best,” Ryan shouted, accidentally honking the horn.  
You can call Ryan crazy, and he would agree with you. He is crazy, but he wasn’t born crazy. One accident messed his head up for the worse. He blamed himself, the person who did it, and his mother. Shane was a young boy, the only boy who made Ryan somewhat understand life isn’t just about money. Both boys made one of those silly promises to marry each other when they are older, but that promise seems to be broken. Shane was 17 and Ryan was 16, they were going to graduate. It happened after school, Shane was taking Ryan to the movies and was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. Ryan still remembers seeing the open eyes of his good friend. He still remembers the gunshots and the shouting. He remembers being pulled out of the busted green truck. He didn’t care about his wounds, he could lose an arm and still only care for Shane. He had to go to court, he had to do so many stressful things. He still mourns, but that didn’t stop him. He went up to Shane’s parents and told them that he’ll pay for his funeral. He wanted the best for his only friend.  
“Sorry, Shane, I’m going inside now,” Ryan says picking up the two bags and locking up his car.  
Blissful silence and awkward stares from his neighbors every time he has a talk with Shane. Ryan is happy with his life. Ryan has his best friend living with him and his Balinese cat, Scout. Two things he cares for, a friend and a missing chance.  
“A game is a game, but I don’t have anyone to play with,” Ryan says noticing that Shane is not here.  
"Scout, sweetheart, daddy is going to do something, can you leave the room?" Ryan asks the cat.  
The Balinese looks at her dad and slowly left the room, only sounds of 'meow' can be heard from outside. Of course, Ryan wouldn’t want her to ruin his moment. A moment that will help him for a lifetime. Ryan looked at the box, still seeing the age requirement on the bottom corner. He messed with this stuff before during high school, but that was for another story.  
“Alright, Shane, can’t you believe this is actually happening?” Ryan asks the shadow in the corner.  
“Silence, you were always like that since the movies,” Ryan says out loud to the shadow.  
“Want me to let Scout in? I bet you would enjoy father-daughter bonding time.” Ryan says walking to the door.  
Ryan opens the door to let the talkative cat in. She ran straight to the shadow and looks around before just staring upwards. She looks like she is having a staring contest with the shadow. In Ryan’s eyes, Shane was just looking down at his young daughter. Turning his back to the two, he opened the box. Hearing a soft meow Ryan turns, the cat is looking straight at Ryan.  
“Scout, why are you looking at me? Where is your dad?” Ryan asks looking over the room.  
He could see the door slightly open but brushes it off for his forgetting to close it.  
"Shane, do you want to join me?" Ryan asks without looking up.  
Silence.  
"Fun, just sit in front of me," Ryan says sitting down.  
Ryan can feel cold air past him. He knows Shane is there with him. Ryan looks at the planchette, now wondering if it can actually work.  
“Is there any spirits that wish to speak to me?” Ryan asks.  
Ryan could feel something cold touch his hand. He’s happy. He’s happy for today is not really a normal day. Today is the death day of Shane, the former love of Ryan. Everything all leads to this, and he won't forget it. Sure it's crazy, but that is the price you're willing to pay to reunite with an old flame. Maybe go and watch that movie they missed because of an accident. Yes, Ryan knows for a fact he is willing to risk anything.  
"Is that you, Shane?"

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe you made it through this horrible fic  
> yea  
> hmm


End file.
